


First Impressions are...Something

by Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle



Series: Bring Me to Life [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, anti is trying to be protective without being obvious about it, confused zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle
Summary: Robbie's been cooped up long enough, he HAS to find out what all that noise in the house is about! But once he finds out, will the other housemates be as eager to meet him as he is?





	First Impressions are...Something

Marvin quickly realized that hiding a loud and curious zombie was not easy. Especially when said zombie was confused about what he could and could not eat.

“Robbie, NO! Don’t eat my books!” “Mh?” Robbie looked up at Marvin with a half-shredded page dangling from his mouth, drool covering what remained in his lap. Marvin sighed and quickly took the papers from the zombie. “We’ve been over this, you can only eat what’s on the plate.”

“Mmm...” Robbie hummed and pointed to the foam plate, which was barren and riddled with teeth marks. The magician picked up the dish and tossed it in a nearby trash can. “I see that you ate everything, but that doesn’t mean that you eat my things. OR that you eat the plate.” The zombie sighed dejectedly and hung his head. “Sor....ee”

Marvin couldn’t stay mad at Robbie for long; he was trying his best, after all. “Ah, it’s ok, Robbie. You’re getting better. At least you didn’t eat my bed this time.” He ruffled the shorter ego’s head and the two laughed at the memory.

“Hey, and you remembered ‘sorry’! Nice job!” Robbie grinned, “Guh...g-ood?” “Yeah, that’s good Robbie!” The zombie squealed and clapped, hugging Marvin tightly. The magician patted the other’s back in response.

“Hey, I’ll be right back, ok? I grabbed some burgers from a new place down the road, I though that you might want to try them!” “F-ood...Good!” Robbie clapped again. Marvin chuckled. “Yep, I hope that it’s good food! One second!” With that, he left the bedroom and shut the door behind himself.

Usually when Marvin left the room, he locked it behind himself to make sure that the zombie stayed put. This time, however, he forget in his excitement. He realized this flaw once he reached the kitchen. ‘Well, it’s not like he really knows how to use door knobs.’ Still, he rushed to get back upstairs.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting in the room waiting for Marvin to return with his dinner, Robbie could hear the noises of the rest of the house. The door muffled the sounds enough so that he couldn’t make out any words, but he could still make out a distinct yell and someone running. 'Want to play too’ he thought.

He remembered what Marvin had told him, that the other egos may be nervous when they first met him. ‘They’ll love you when they get to know you, it’s just...they aren’t sure of things they don’t know a lot about.’ Robbie frowned, remembering how that had made him feel sad. Marvin had hugged him and smiled, wiping away his tears before they fell. ‘But you’ll like them once you meet them, trust me! Everyone is really nice! Let me tell you about them: Schneep is a doctor that helps people feel better, Jameson doesn’t talk, but he uses his hands to show how he feels, Chase is really cool...’

'Want to play too' Robbie decided, pulling himself up onto slightly unsteady legs. He shuffled to the door and narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar door knob. He’d watched Marvin use it to leave, but had never touched it himself. It felt cold on his clammy fingers.

“C-col...” he muttered, remembering the word Marvin had taught him. He wrapped his hand around the metal and pulled. The door remained shut. “Mmf!” With a grunt, he threw all of his weight into the wood. Finally, a crack appeared in the door frame. 

Grinning at his success, Robbie did it again. The door fell off its hinges with a resounding crack, silencing the argument in the hallway. “GOOD! MAR, GOOD!” He clapped and pushed away the splintered door, only to see four shocked faces staring at him.

His brain slowly tried to find the right word, the one that Marvin had taught him to say whenever he met someone new. “H-Hiiiiii!” His rotted teeth leered at the egos, his decayed body only intensifying the effect.

Before anyone could move, Marvin ran up the last few steps. He came to a screeching halt at the scene. “Robbie! That’s bad!” He frantically rushed to the zombie and gently took his hands in his own. “Are you hurt? Did you get a splinter?”

Marvin was pulled from the zombie by a strong pair of arms. “Marvin! Vhat are you doing?!” Jackieboy Man quickly positioned himself in front of the struggling magician, Schneeplestein trying to hold him. “Stand back, I got this!” “NO!” Marvin’s shriek was lost in the zombie’s wails. 

“NO! No hur...Mar!” Robbie tried to make his way to the magician, only for the superhero to hold him back. “Woah, take it easy!” Jackieboy’s attempt to console the zombie was futile - he began to flail wildly in an attempt to get to Marvin. 

“The heck, Marvin?!” Shawn Flynn joined the German doctor in holding back the magician. “Why’s there a zombie in the house?!” Jameson slowly made his way to stand behind the superhero, cautiously watching the zombie. Marvin was hysterical. “He...I..I brought him here! He won’t hurt anyone! Trust me!”

Shawn never had the chance to reply as a door slammed open nearby. “What’s it take to get a nap ‘round here?!” The glitching ego stomped down the hallway to meet the others. “Seriously, it seems like every time I try to get some shut eye, you guys keep me up instead!!!” He finally paused to take in the scene. “Why’s Davy Copperfield captive?” He glanced at the other end of the hall, where Robbie had paused in his struggle.

Anti made his way to stand in front of Jackieboy Man. “Well, well, well, what’s goin’ on?” “What’s it look like, Anti? We’ve got a zombie in the house!” Antisepticeye glanced at the purple-haired zombie, who seemed awestruck by his green glitches. “An’ you’ve all got a demon in the house, why are you so surprised?” He knelt down until he was level with the zombie.

“Hey, ya’ got a name, kid?” Robbie struggled to form his mouth into the right syllables, but he remembered his lessons with Marvin. “Ro...Rob-bie” His eyes suddenly welled up with tears and he reached out to Anti. “No...ba-ad...good” He fell into the demon’s arms and sobbed. “Mar, wan’ Mar!” 

Schneeplestein and Shawn released Marvin, who ran to land beside the glitch. “Robbie, I’m here” The zombie turned to sob into the magician’s cape, but maintained a death grip on Anti’s shirt. “No bad...Rob-bie goo-ood!” “Yes, you’re good Robbie. You’re good, not bad.” Marvin gently stroked the zombie’s violet hair.

Once his sobs settled into quiet sniffs and small whimpers, Robbie sat back to look at the other egos with hesitant eyes. “Wh-why...hur...Rob?” The egos in question turned their eyes down to the floor, ashamed. Jameson alone approached the three cautiously, kneeling beside the zombie with a sorry smile. He signed to Marvin, who translated for Robbie.

“Jameson says he’s sorry. They got scared because they...weren’t expecting you to appear like that. But it’s ok, he wants to get to know you. He knows what it’s like to not be understood.” Jameson grinned sheepishly as the last sentence was said, patting his mouth and shrugging.

Robbie smiled and reached out for the silent ego’s hand. “Ro-bbie.” He said and rigidly shook the other’s hand. Jameson grinned widely, signing more to Marvin. “He says that it’s nice to meet you. He hopes that they didn’t scare you too much.” Robbie laughed. “Rob...more...scrr...” Jameson laughed silently and patted the zombie’s head.

One by one, the other three egos apologized and were promptly forgiven. Robbie was more interested in who they were. Jameson was quick to show Robbie his speech slides, which could appear in lieu of him signing his thoughts (the zombie loved the glow that accompanied them, and the ‘magical’ appearance of them). Shawn Flynn brought out a few stuffed toys, even giving one to Robbie. Schneep brought out his hidden lollipop stash and gave Robbie a handful (much to Marvin’s horror). Jackieboy Man approached the zombie seemingly for a hug, but instead gently lifted them a few feet into the air. “ ‘gain! Do...’gain!”

Finally, it was late and everyone decided it was time for bed. “Wait, where’s Robbie gonna sleep?” The question brought everyone’s attention to Marvin. “Well, he’s been sleeping in my bed-” “But zhat can’t be comfortable, can it?” Marvin shrugged. “We manage, he tends to hug me in his sleep.”

“He can sleep in my room. I have that spare couch.” Anti’s suggestion was met with five matching expressions. “Are ya’ sure, Anti?” The glitch shrugged. “Why not? He can sleep on my bed. I don’t usually use it, anyway.” Marvin turned worried eyes to Anti. “He doesn’t like the dark, do you-” “I have some lights in there.” “He needs soft things-” “He can bring anything he needs from your room, and I have blankets laying on the bed.” 

Marvin worried his lip, but paused when Robbie tugged on his cape. “Mar? Rob...slee wif...An-tee?” Marvin smiled. “Only if you want to, do you want to have a sleepover with Anti tonight?” “Slee...ohvrr?” Anti couldn’t hide his grin. “Yeah, kid, sleepover. It’s where you get to stay up late, eat junk food, and have fun until you fall asleep. Sound good?” Robbie’s eyes practically sparkled as he stood up. “An-tee good...need sof” With that, he shuffled into the magician’s room to find his ‘soft’ blanket.

“Aw, is someone turning soft?” Jackieboy’s taunt fell on deaf ears. “So what if he’s sleepin’ with me? Marvin’s gonna throw his back out tryin’ to contort so Robbie doesn’t fall off the bed. ‘Sides, I need a partner in crime to prank you guys.” He cackled at the hero’s expression, slapping the other’s back and going back to his room.

“I won’t corrupt him...too badly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I don't usually churn stories out this fast, so don't expect this in the future. Comments are always welcome!   
> (I plan to continue with these characters in the future, maybe build more on Jameson and Marvin? Let me know who you'd like to see more of!)


End file.
